The Hero's Beloved
by Mayuna
Summary: Link is invited to stay at a small farm for a time and decides to help out its owner. He never intended to stay for as long as he did.


_A/N: My first ever LOZ story which is impressive since I've been a fan for over twenty years and have never felt the urge to write one. How funny the fan girl in me works._

Link dug into the earth with his bare hands pulling out the carrots. It hadn't been easy to find the leafy tops of the vegetable but that was his fault for waiting to set camp so late in the day. It wasn't as if he had anywhere to go. There was no emergency and there had been no reason for him to travel for as long as he did. He supposed he had simply become accustomed to needing to be to a place quickly. With Hyrule and all of its outlying domains safe, for the time being, there was no real need anywhere for a hero.

He waved the carrots in Eponas general direction where she was tied to a tree. She understood what he had even in the dim light of the small fire he had made. Link smirked and nodded proud of himself for the simple deed. He began walking in the direction of the stream he had come across earlier in the day. It wasn't far off. He had figured if he stayed close to it then he could possibly set up camp for a couple of days to rest. He doubted he would but at the moment it seemed like a novel idea.

The water splashed along the rocks as he came to the small bit of clearing where it split the land in half. Link glanced up at the sky gazing at the stars and looking at the constellations for a moment. The moon was large and gave off quite a bit of light. It was enough to illuminate the area enough for him to see. He took a couple of steps breaking a small twig in the process. The sound seemed louder in the silence of the night then he knew it was.

There was suddenly more splashing in the water than there normally should be. Link glanced upstream a bit catching a small glimpse of another person frantically attempting to cover up. Quickly he turned away feeling the heat from embarrassment creep spread across his features.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't think anyone would be out here." He apologized loud enough for the other to hear him.

"It's fine. An accident." The female voice called replied back to him from across the stream.

"I just needed to um, wash some carrots for my horse." He stated.

"You can turn around now. It doesn't take me so long to get decent." She replied. Link turned around and waved slightly in the others direction. She smirked at him, clearly embarrassed as well, as she ran a hand through her hair before tying it back into a bun.

Link made his way across the stream using the rocks as stepping stones. He offered his hand to the girl which she readily accepted. Her hand was rough, not as calloused as his but she clearly was a worker.

"I'm Link." He said simply as they shook.

"And I'm Taria." She replied. "I take it you've set up camp somewhere close." Link gave a small nod in response. "Well Link, my farm isn't far. It's just beyond the ridge of the woods. You're more than welcome to sleep in more comfortable quarters. I can't offer much but it would be better than being outside."

"Oh I don't mind it at all. It's peaceful outside." He replied.

"Alright then. If you change your mind you know where to find me." Taria said politely. She gave a small wave before turning to walk away. She made her way fairly far as Link weighed his options. It had been a while since he had had company other than his horse. A real bed did start to appeal to him as well as a good meal. He could offer to help on her farm in exchange.

Link washed off the carrots and headed back to camp. He fed Epona the carrots knowing she would need more than just a few vegetables to keep her going. She was a good horse and deserved far better treatment then he had been giving her lately. He packed up his few meager belongings tying them to Eponas saddle and put dirt on the fire.

The farm wasn't hard to find. A wooden fence marked its boundaries. He could hear the sounds of a few different animals, chickens and cows mostly, in the direction of the barn. The house seemed warm and inviting. It had been a while since he had been in a real home. The last few years had been spent mostly between the princess's castle and traveling.

While he was always grateful for Zelda's open invitation when he needed a place to hang his hat the castle was large and still seemed overwhelming to him. It wasn't comfortable, he was worried he would ruin the expensive linen or break a precious artifact, he preferred to be in a much smaller space.

Link tied Epona to the fence post closest to the house making his way up the short dirt path. He paused at the front door, it wasn't anything special just a slab of wood with a handle, with his hand slightly raised. She had invited him. It wasn't as if he was just a stranger asking for a place to stay.

Epona whinnied loudly almost as if encouraging him on. He readied himself to knock when the door flung open suddenly. He gave a small jump in surprise. Taria stood in the doorway the lantern behind her illuminating the inside of the house.

"Well hello Link. I'm so glad that you decided to come." She stated with a pleased smile. "Go inside and take off your boots. There is a pot of stew, serve yourself and be comfortable. I'll take your horse to the stable and water him."

"Her. Her name is Epona and she doesn't like most people." He said his eyes growing wide as he realized how rude that had been. "I mean, nothing against you, that's just how she is."

Taria bit at her lip obviously attempting not to laugh at him. Link hung his head down berating himself and simply wanting to retreat back into the woods where he obviously belonged. "If she gives me any trouble I will be sure to fetch you."

Link glanced back up at her giving a small nod deciding that the less he talked the better off he would be. In the short amount of time that he served himself some food and sat down at the small table Taria was already walking back inside the house.

"I'm used to working fast. It's just me here so I have to work harder to make sure everyone is taken care of." Taria said in response to his surprised look as she sat on the other stool across from Link. He nearly choked on his spoonful as she spoke. "Is it too hot still?" She walked over to a shelf on the wall grabbing a cup for him and dipped it into a small bucket of water.

"No the stew is delicious. I just, you're all by yourself here?" He questioned in amazement.

"Well yes. My mother died when I was young and my father was sent away to fight for the princess's army. He never returned." She said. Link stared into his bowl wondering if maybe Taria's father had been one of the men he wasn't able to help or if he had been one of the men who had pushed him out of the way in order to protect the hero.

"I'm sorry. If there's anything I can do to help, for as long as I can, I will." Link said after some time had passed.

"Thank you Link. I'd appreciate all the help I can get. Maybe make my work day shorter. Oh, I don't think I'll know what to do with myself." Taria replied smiling brightly. Link smirked at her.

"I'll make sure that you're bored with nothing to do by midday." He stated.

"Then expect an early morning." She said. "Finish up your meal. I'll make the bed for you."

Link took his time with the stew. It was hearty with chunks of meat and vegetables. The heat from the liquid was soothing and the herbs were comforting. It had been so long since he had eaten this well. It filled him to the point of taking his last bite was exhausting.

He walked towards the back of the house where he had seen Taria disappear to. He heard the rustling of linen behind a cracked door the light leaking out into the small hallway. The floor creaked under his bare feet as he settled in his spot.

"Come on in Link. This is where you'll be sleeping." She coaxed. Link entered the room and glanced around. The walls were bare, as all of them were, and smelled of wood that had long since settled. It was perfect. "I know it isn't much but the bed hasn't been slept in for some time so it's comfortable enough."

"Thank you for your hospitality Taria. I appreciate it, greatly." He said softly. She finished straightening out the blankets before turning towards him.

"It's no trouble. We don't hardly get guests, ever. Everything that is grown and raised here is used for just me now. It really is far too much for just one person." She replied quickly.

"You could sell it to the villages or at the market." Link offered.

"I don't even know where to begin. I don't even know where that is." She said sounding somewhat embarrassed.

"I could take you there. Help out with it." He stated.

"Maybe." Taria responded. "Well, good night Link."

"Good night Taria. Thank you again." He said. Taria gave a smirk and a shrug.

Link settled down putting out the small kerosene lamp and quickly fell asleep.

Link was used to waking long before dawn. It wasn't an issue to wash himself and get dressed. Taria was already awake with the fire crackling in the hearth and porridge nearly done. The tea she made to accompany breakfast woke him up the rest of the way and soon enough they were out in the barn.

The work was what he had expected. Milking the cows, collecting the chicken eggs, feeding the pigs, taking the horses out to pasture and bailing hay. It was hard work but Link would have traded in his sword to live a more peaceful life. For the time being he could forget what his destiny was and just be a regular person.

"I can't believe that the animals are all set. Link, you're an enormous help. The amount of work you can do is astounding. It's the work of at least five." Taria praised beyond pleased.

"It's nothing." Link replied putting up his hands defensively. "Really, it's the least I could do. Just earning my keep."

"Better watch out, if you spoil me to much I won't let you leave." She said playfully. Link smirked and gave a small shrug.

"There are worst fates." He chided.

The day went quickly as they tended to the crops. Taria sat on the ground with a small basket and shucked the peas from their pods as Link weeded some overgrown grass. The breeze blew in warmly just enough to be comfortable. Their conversation wasn't extensive, companionable, but it was enough to learn a little bit about each other.

In the past few years everyone had seemed to know who Link was, whether they praised him or hated him, but Taria gave no indication that she knew. For that he was grateful. He never realized how precious anonymity had been until it had seemed gone for him.

He had never been one to be in crowds or rowdy. Link preferred to keep his words short and to disappear into the crowd. Taria was nice company. She didn't pry or try to get information from him like some women he had met. Most just wanted to claim that they had been in his favor which was not how he wanted to be remembered.

"Thank you for the company. It's been nice." Taria said over dinner that night. "It's been a long time since anyone was here with me."

"What was your father's name?" Link asked. Taria took a deep breath and he worried he had overstepped an unspoken territory.

"Mastis. My fathers name was Mastis." She replied after some time had passed. Link searched in his memory reaching back to when he was on the battlefield, back to places he didn't want to go. He shook his head in discouragement.

"I, didn't know him." He stated under his breath.

"It's alright Link. The hero of the land can't remember every soldier." She said. Link gave half a nod before bringing his full attention to her. She sat with a smirk on her face and her hands folded under chin to support her head.

"You know who I am?" He asked uncertainly.

"Of course I do. Even way out here word gets around rather quickly. Especially when it's discovered that the legendary hero has returned to save everyone." Taria stated as if it were obvious.

"I was just a soldier, like your father, that's all." Link said. "I'm no more important than anyone else."

"Well my father was a farmer who wanted to fight to protect what was his. What are you?" She asked.

"I'm…." Link stopped. It had been so long since he had been anyone other than the hero that he didn't know anymore. Before he went to war he had been a kid. He played with a wooden sword and practiced with his slingshot. He had never had time to be anything else. He simply shook his head wanting to get the question out of his head.

"You're you. That's what counts." Taria said. Link smirked at that.

"Sure." He replied uncertain of what else to say and decided there was nothing else he could say.

Link hadn't meant to stay for as long as he did. He enjoyed his time on Taria's farm. He didn't have to worry about shelter at the end of a long day. Before long it was harvest time and they stored most of the food. He had given up on trying to talk her into selling things. Taria didn't seem to want to leave. He didn't blame her for it.

He had mentioned halfheartedly that he should leave, so he would stop being a burden to her. Taria was polite about it but he had seen her face draw down slightly. She would be lonely again if he left, he would miss her if he did. Link didn't know when he had begun to consider the small house his home as well but he did.

It wouldn't be fair to leave her with all the work to do by herself. For all of her kindness he would stay. By the end of the season as the weather began to become brisker was when the royal messenger arrived. Taria was in the stable brushing out Epona when the figure appeared in the doorway.

"Madam." The man said bringing attention to his presence. Taria dropped what she was doing and made her way over to him.

"Sir." She said. "What brings you all this way?"

"I am searching for a man. His name is Link. The princess requests his presence. The matter is dire." The messenger responded. Taria couldn't seem to find her voice. Her tongue didn't want to move. "I knew it was a long shot coming out here. Sorry to bother you."

"W-wait, sir, please. Link is, Link is here. I'll fetch him for you." She replied as her throat dried out. Taria walked out to field making her way to where Link was mending a fence. "Link, the princess has sent someone to bring you to her."

Links shoulders slumped slightly as he let out a heavy sigh. He continued what he was doing quietly until he was done. As he straightened himself up the messenger had made his way over.

"Sir." He said bowing slightly to Link. "The princess requests your presence immediately. There is a situation that needs your attention. An uprising in Gerudo Valley. We are uncertain of the extent of it. None of our men have returned that we've sent. Please sir, please sir."

"I will come." Link replied simply. "Allow me to gather my things and ready my horse."

Taria followed Link into the house to prepare a travel bag for him. She wrapped cheese in a damp cloth and a loaf of bread in a dry one along with some fruit and dried berries. Link walked out of his room dressed in a green tunic and matching hat. He had his sword sheathed on his back and the Hyrulian insignia emblazoned on his shield.

"Look at you. Ready for battle." Taria said softly. She closed the sack she had put the food in and handed him a canteen with water. "For your travels."

"I hope you don't mind if I leave most of my things here. The lighter I travel the quicker I will be." He said taking the sack from her and slinging it on his back.

"Of course, there's no need to stress out poor Epona anymore than need be. Besides, if you leave your things here then it will give you a reason to come back." She said trying to keep her mood upbeat.

"Even if I didn't have any material things to come back to I would still come back, as long as I would be welcomed." Link stated.

"Oh?" Taria whispered unable to get anything else out. Link closed the small gap between them placing his gloved hands on her shoulders. In a matter of moments she felt the warmth of his lips press against hers. She had never been kissed before and the experience left her feeling weak in the knees. She wrapped her arms around Links neck and listened to his breathing enjoying the closeness.

His arms wound around her waist as their lips parted. Taria buried her face in his neck giving a small giggle. She didn't have to look at Link to feel the heat of his blush as he buried his own face in her hair breathing in deeply.

"I shouldn't be gone long." He said. Taria felt the tears prick at her eyes. She had heard that before, she didn't want to be left waiting again. "Once, whatever this is, is resolved then I will return."

Taria gave a short nod not wanting to let go but knowing that she had to. She couldn't be selfish. She had to let him go no matter how hard it was. She watched him disappear back into the woods with Epona and let out a heavy sigh.

She had to believe he would return. He would return. Hyrule needed him, the goddesses wouldn't let anything happen to him. As the season trudged on Taria managed through. The days became shorter making her work a bit heavier as she attempted to get everything done before nightfall. It was the silence again that bothered her.

Link wasn't one to talk much but he was companionable and he obviously cared for her. She felt her cheeks turn red as she remembered how his lips had felt as he kissed her. "Link will come home." She said to herself one night as she sat in front of the hearth. "I know he will."

The days began to become longer again and the warm weather soon accompanied it. Mostly Taria didn't think about how long it had been since Link had left. She knew if she did it would only make her worry more about his wellbeing. She had thought about going to the nearest village to see if anyone had any information about what the situation had been or Links whereabouts but she knew the moment she left he would probably return. That was just how those things worked.

Taria was hunched over in the field planting a few small seeds from last years crops when she heard the thunder of many horses coming towards her from the woods. Quickly she stood up unsure if it was friendly or not. The banners of the royal family were displayed behind Zelda as she rode her own white steed.

She halted her horse quickly when she spotted Taria and made her way over to the other woman. Taria felt her heart sink into her stomach as she knelt down on the ground.

"No, no please stand. Are you Taria?" Zelda asked frantically. Taria nodded quickly.

"Yes Princess." She replied swallowing hard.

"Thank the goddess I've found you. Link sent for you. Taria we must hurry. He has been gravely injured. There is little time to waste." She said ushering the other woman out of the field.

"You came to tell me this yourself princess?" Taria asked confused. Her head swam. She felt confused. It was surreal. Link was hurt. He had sent for her. Beyond that her mind refused to register anything else.

"It was the least I could do. Don't worry about your animals. I have brought with me my best farmers and caretakers. They will see to everything here." Zelda said as Taria was placed on none other than Zeldas horse by one of the men with her. Zelda mounted the horse as Taria made room on the saddle for her. "Hold on. It's quite a ways to the castle."

Taria had never ridden for as long as she had without hardly pausing for a break. They camped only one night and the other two were left for traveling. Zelda filled Taria in on what had happened. The incident in Gerudo Valley had only been a distraction for what had really been going on. A powerful wizard had been able to tap into the very life force that gave the triforce its power.

In order to save Zelda Link had been able to absorb her piece of the triforce, with the help of an ancient crystal, granting him two pieces, courage and wisdom. The effect had proven beneficial as he had been able to defeat the wizard however the long term effect was devastating. It had drained most of his life from him.

"The entire journey Link spoke only of you Taria. He said that he had finally found a home with you, a place where he could be someone other than the hero." Zelda said. "I'm sorry."

Once at the castle Zelda led Taria up a winding stone staircase into a room that was adorned with silk and furs. The bed was solid wood and nearly reached the stone ceiling with its pillars. The curtains were drawn around it as a single kerosene lamp was lit. A woman sat by the bed wringing a cloth out before reaching over to the bed it with.

"Impa, this is Taria." Zelda said. Impa brought her attention to the two women. She gave a nod of acknowledgment and a small friendly smirk.

"Come child. Your boy really is quite the hero." Impa stated. Taria gave a nod as the women exited the room leaving her alone with Link. She didn't want to look into the bed to see him dying. On the other hand she wanted to run to him. Her feet began to move of their own accord.

Soon enough she was sitting on the side of the bed taking in his weakened frame. His skin was pale and nearly seemed transparent. Even his hair appeared washed out. There was so little life in him. Taria took his hand and rubbed her thumb over the back of it.

"Link." She said gently not even knowing if he had could hear her. Slowly she rested her head against his shoulder. Before long she was lying next to him and listened to his shallow breathing. Every once in a while she would say his name again and hope that it would rouse him.

She closed her eyes exhausted from traveling but she didn't want to sleep. It would mean less time with Link. Taria reopened her eyes and felt confused. She was home. She was standing in the middle of her field. Had it all been a dream? Had she blacked out?

"Taria." Link called to her. She turned to stare at him. A glowing aura seemed to surround him as he stood a few feet away from her. He smirked at her and gave a small wave.

"Link, what's, I don't understand." She said shaking her head slowly a few times.

"I don't have much time Taria. I needed to see you again. I had to say good bye." He said. Taria took a deep breath feeling her tears begin to fall. She took a few steps toward him but he held out a hand to her. "Don't come any closer. I am so close to the next world, I don't want to end up taking you with me."

"Would that really be so terrible?" Taria shouted out despite herself.

"Yes it would be." Link said with a nod. "You have your entire life ahead of you. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I took that from you."

"Link, I don't want to live if you aren't with me." She replied.

"My life is over. Hyrule is safe. There's no more need for me." He stated sadly.

"No! That isn't true. You deserve to be able to be so much more than just the hero. You deserve a life!" Taria said angrily hoping that someone was listening to her that could possibly intervene.

"I was when I was with you and I thank you for that. I'm sorry I didn't show you how I felt sooner. I never thought you would return the sentiment." He said regret heavy in his voice.

"I didn't think that I meant that much to you, if I had known then maybe we could have…" Taria closed her eyes and shook her head.

"You're going to have a good life Taria. I know that you are. Who knows, maybe we'll meet again in some shape or form." Link stated smiling.

"Maybe." She replied wiping her tears. The surroundings began to dim around her. All she could see was the faint outline of the light that surrounded Link before that too faded.

"I will always care for you Taria."

Taria awoke with a jolt as if she had been shaken. She stared at Link and placed a hand close to his mouth. There was no more breath and she could tell his heart had stopped beating. Taria sat for a while staring at him to etch every detail of him into her mind before she let out a heavy sigh. She wiped at her eyes and trudged across the room.

Zelda sat outside of the room with her hands in her lap. She stood when Taria exited the room and quickly took her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She repeated sobbing. Taria comforted the princess knowing that she truly did care and was grieving for her friend.

"Link said that maybe one day we'll all meet again." Taria said once she was able to speak again and not sob. "Maybe, if the goddess commands it." To that Zelda gave a nod in agreement.

Link was given a heros farewell and Taria was overwhelmed by the amount of people who offered their sympathy for her as they to mourned his passing. Zelda had warned her before they stepped out onto her balcony that it could be but she hadn't expected such an outcry from people who had probably never met him.

She herself had found herself known as the hero's beloved which embarrassed her to no end. She wasn't so certain she was in fact that but it was a nice thought. After a few days she longed for her home and the quietness of the country side. Zelda had Epona ready for her and told her to keep as many of the farm hands as she wanted to.

"I'm thinking about maybe selling my wares at the market come next season." Taria said as she mounted the horse.

"That would be great. Taria you're welcome at the castle anytime. It's the least I can do after what you've had to suffer through because of me." She replied hanging her head slightly.

"Princess please, stop hurting yourself with this. Link did what he had to. It was his responsibility to keep you safe. Hyrule needs its ruler. Things will be peaceful now. There's no need for a hero. I'm certain that from here on out you will have a good life." Taria said smiling at her new found friend.

"Good journey Taria. Stay safe." Zelda stated. Taria gave a nod before making her way back home.


End file.
